


如何饲养一只但丁

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 2D5V - Freeform, Cheat(?), M/M, Time&Space Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 5v养2d的故事How to feed a 2DOOC；涉及2代小说剧情，按照3-1-2-2代小说-4-5剧情





	1. Chapter 1

Dante，刚和复刻了斯巴达招式力量的陈打了一架，好不容易在双手被废的情况下把叛逆之刃刺入了兽首，这一击彻底毁灭了那枚雕像，它爆炸成了炫目的能量，连同Dante也被卷入其中。

“Dante！！！”他听见贝丽尔在大声喊他的名字，Dante只希望兽首的力量不要再把他带到奇怪的地方，比如平行世界什么的，他情愿去魔界一趟也行反正他有阎魔刀碎片又不是回不来。

他的背部砸碎了几层承重墙掉在了地上，倒也没有很痛，Dante只是疲惫。

一个影子站在了他的面前，Dante睁开闭上的眼睛看过去，看到一个他绝对意料之外的存在。

Vergil.

一个绝对不存在于他的时间线中的，从来没有在他的想象中出现过的，年长的Vergil。

蓝黑色风衣的冰冷男人眯着眼睛打量着他，像是在打量一袋垃圾到底是干垃圾还是湿垃圾。花了些时间去确认他的身份，才扇动着两片薄薄的唇开口，“自己站起来。”

“我站不起来。”倒在地上的Dante把背贴在水泥面上。

Vergil冷冰冰的看着他，“你断的是手，不是腿。”他可以看到两条手臂上的洞，展露血肉和骨骼。

“我的腿…咳，刚才掉下来的时候摔断了。” 这可不是借口，他腿的确有一边骨折了，比较轻微，已经在飞速的愈合。他想摆出一副龇牙咧嘴的痛苦模样，但事实证明他已经不再擅长装可怜，于是他的表情就有些滑稽。

Vergil沉默的看了他一会儿，阎魔刀鞘插过他压折的领摆，勾着他的脖子把他以一个别扭的方式拖进了蓝紫色的裂缝中。

Dante不知道自己应该做什么反应，Vergil的行为出乎他的意料。比他沉珂记忆里的那个少年相比，这个兄长的气质依旧凌冽，但骨子里的肃杀和固执却消减了不少。平静的像是火山口覆着冰皮的湖。

Vergil，嫌弃的看了看这个带着他的阎魔刀碎片，面容却年轻不少的弟弟，衣服上沾满的是血和沙土，他继续把心事重重的大个子男人拖进了浴室，把花洒开到了最大，Dante几乎是一下子弹跳了起来。

好像开到的是热水。Vergil面无表情的想。把开关掰到了另一边。Dante在劈头的冷水下打了个寒颤。电话响了起来。

Vergil看了Dante一眼，迈出了浴室，在客厅接起了座式电话。

“Vergil？今天过的顺利吗？”Vergil所熟悉的那个Dante，两人一起跳魔界砍树然后又找到了回来的路的猎人在电话那头问候他。

“恩。”Vergil回应了一声。

“有遇到什么有趣的事吗？”

Vergil思考了一下，慢慢的开口，“捡回来一个……东西。”

瘫在事务所椅子上的Dante坐正了，凭他哥那个德行这可是太稀奇了，路上能捡到什么？小动物？“是小猫小狗吗？”

Vergil回头看着站在浴室门口，目光凝固在他身上的男人，湿湿软软的头发垂下来，像条可怜兮兮的落水狗。

“算…是条狗吧。不过不是小狗。”Vergil给出了回答。

“可能是走丢了吧。”Dante给出了猜测，“你可以先养着，等他的主人找上门时再还给人家。”Dante在心里谋划着如果他哥真的喜欢什么狗的话，去买一只也不错。看V不就和griffon还有shadow相处的不错吗，说不定他发现了他老哥什么隐藏的爱好。

“恩。”Vergil点了点头，既然Dante都说了，那就先把这个‘Dante’留着吧，等差不多了再把他踢回去。

定好主意的长子挂断了电话，对着立于他不远处的Dante开口，“去洗澡。”

Dante摇了摇自己的肩膀，“我没法自己洗，我手断了。”

“为什么还没好。”Vergil皱起了眉头。明明腿都好了可以站走路。

“可能是我手断的时候我正好魔力被削弱了，所以……”

“要多久恢复？”Vergil没兴趣听Dante的战斗细节。

“大概要…几天吧。”Dante磕巴了一下。

“几天？”

“…一两天？”

如今的Vergil并不知道要如何应付他的双胞兄弟，还是年龄不一样的版本的，他连和他同龄的那个都有交流障碍，这也是他为什么要一个人住的原因。

要像电话里所说的那样养一只动物吗？是狗，鬣狗？还是狮子，还是狼？Vergil对这些都没概念，他最近的有关饲养什么动物的经历还要追溯到童年时期给社区小学里的兔子喂青菜。与此同时，他对自己的武力值如此自负，不管发生什么事他都能解决。

Vergil把Dante按在浴缸的边沿上，看着他衣服前面套着的枪带不做声，最后还是幻影剑一闪随意划断了这块皮革，连同靴子上的四个皮扣，然后把长风衣的拉链拉了下来。Dante保持着顺从和沉默，由着Vergil扒拉，把只穿着裤子的他扔进了浴缸。花洒被重新挂在了他的脑袋上方。随后Vergil走出了门。

淅淅沥沥的水声掩盖了一切的困惑和惊惶。Dante听到了Vergil和电话里另一个‘Dante’的对话，‘Dante’，他把这个名字在唇齿间咀嚼了一番，和那个身份颠倒的魔界平行世界不同，这个世界的另一个‘我’，享有着年长的哥哥。

他想到他进门和出门时看到的房间，简单的一室一厅，卧室、厨房和客厅打通，靠着隔断分离，是非常普通且简单的公寓，还有些陈旧。Vergil住在这儿吗？他会去使用这间屋子吗？他几乎没有从生活化的角度去想象过他的哥哥，现在他的脑海里有了新的可能。

Dante看着自己的手臂，白色的薄膜已经渐渐覆盖上了他开裂的洞口，他歪着身子把这个地方放在水柱的下方，冲击力迅速击垮了本就脆弱的复原，粘稠的血和一些断絮组织泄流，顺着排水管道消失不见。

他想着他可得信守承诺，说好的两天才能好就得两天。

他赤着脚站在有些泡发的地板上，如他所想这是个廉价公寓，他不知道为什么Vergil住在这儿，他也不知道这个哥哥何许人也，又经历了什么。

他走出去，Vergil正在看书，phones for dummies，如何使用手机。对方在看见他滴滴答答掉水的头发时皱眉，把书放在一边，越过猎人从浴室拿了一条毛巾，“过来。”他的哥哥说。

Dante盘腿坐在地上，白色的毛巾盖在他的一头白发上，Vergil的动作一开始很粗鲁，连带着 Dante的身子都跟着左右晃动。而后又像是会意到了什么，动作轻缓了起来。Dante的头发并没有很长，毛巾裹走了大半的液体。Vergil取下布料，Dante以为他会让自己站起来，然而没有，Vergil细长的手指埋在他的头发里，这个动作持续了几秒，将他的头发向两边分开成一个中分的样子，Dante猜想另一个‘他’就是这个模样的。他的把脑袋晃了几下，头发垂下来几缕，成了他熟悉的搭住半边眼睛的状态。Dante回首，看到Vergil环着手，流露不满意的眼神，这倒有些他熟悉的样子了。

他距离Vergil很近，Vergil交叉着的双腿搁在他的身边，Vergil的脸就在他的正上方，一个绝佳的距离，于是Dante稍稍抬起了身子，把嘴唇撞上了Vergil抿着的大门，他没有闭上眼睛，看到哥哥的瞳孔一瞬间放大，没有拒绝，也没有接受。Dante把自己的脑袋向右歪斜了30度，闻到Vergil身上还未消退的恶魔气味，他伸出舌头去舔Vergil浅薄的唇，这个男人周身都是苍白或者青色，在他的努力下还是添上了一抹嫣红。他感觉到微微的张开，他以为他撬开了大门，迫不及待的进去，然后就被狠狠咬了一口，Dante反射性的退了出来。

他看着Vergil伸出舌尖，卷走嘴角残留的血液，他的哥哥展现了一个猎食者的凶狠，Dante只看见宛若处子的茫然无知。他再次用没受伤一半舌头舔舐着Vergil的唇角，被扭头避开来。他们至少一同分享了铁的味道。Dante这么想的。

“‘他’亲过你吗？”Dante的视线纠缠着Vergil侧头眼角的一丝薄红。Vergil真美。

Vergil在几个呼吸之间压制住了所有他不想要的反应和波动，“有过。”他回答到，然后继续缄言。

“但‘他’也只做到了这一步。”得到自己想要的答案Dante闭上了眼，他刚洗完的蓬松的脑袋抵在了Vergil的腰际，盆骨的地方。Vergil的手重新搭在了他后颈，Dante的心脏因为这种这暗示的危险性警告而沸腾。

把小命捏在别人手上真是不爽，除了Vergil，他将其演变成一场苛责的享受。

此刻已经是下午，水在他的身上逐渐干涸，热量的散失让他抖了一下，Vergil看了他一眼。

“我没有多余的衣服。”他向Dante声明。

“我的衣服已经打湿了。”还扔在浴室里呢。

Vergil思忖了一会，竟是从衣柜里翻出来一条起着毛球的毯子，他随意的扔到Dante头上，Dante的手没法动，耸出脑袋来看着不耐烦的哥哥，Vergil皱眉，还是把毯子取了下来，看了看长宽比，披在了Dante的背上，还在前面系了一个结，就像是披风一样。他又走进浴室，把地上扔着的红色大衣用一只手指勾着放进了洗衣桶。按下了洗涤的按钮。

Dante因为Vergil熟练的洗衣服操作小小的震撼了一下，如此…家居的哥哥他还是第一次见。Vergil看着他惊讶的眼神，倒是挑了挑眉。

“‘他’教你的吗？”

“我自己学的。”Vergil淡淡的说，“多看说明书。”

Dante猜Vergil肯定是把十几页废话连篇的用户协议都看了一遍，就是最后一句是‘一切解释权归商家所有’的那些。

Vergil觉得湿漉漉的地板也很碍眼，他从门后拿出扫除用品，替换上湿垫。“坐沙发上去。”他命令坐在地上发呆的Dante，“还有腿。”Dante把两条大长腿委委屈屈的蜷缩在并不大的沙发上。

Vergil清理了从浴室到客厅沾满水渍的一长条地方，弄完了之后看向他发呆的弟弟，“你晚饭要吃什么？”

“你吃什么？”Dante小心翼翼的问。

“我不吃。”Vergil回答，“Dante会吃。”他算是解释了为什么他会问出这个问题。

Dante当然知道Vergil说的并不是他，“披萨，不加橄榄。”

“换一个。”Vergil毫不留情的说，“草莓圣代也不行。”

如果可以的话Dante简直想哭出来，他的爱好在Vergil这如此不受欢迎吗？“那我可以吃什么？”Dante绝望的开口。

Vergil严肃的目光和Dante交汇，猎人猜到得吧！他哥也不知道！

“牛排？”Dante想着他手断了Vergil得喂他对吧，那他要多要点好处，他已经在脑海里浮想联翩Vergil给他切牛排的样子了。

“太贵了。”Vergil淡定的回答，直接都是暗示‘我没这么多钱’。

“那我还是不吃吧。”Dante缩了缩脖子，反正半魔一顿也饿不死。

Vergil从衣服哪个异次元口袋抓出了几颗绿魔石和红魔石，一个没法好好沟通的弟弟让他十分头疼，也让他气馁。所有叫‘Dante’都让人不省心。

这下轮到Dante瞪着Vergil了，“你吃这个？？？”

“我一直吃这个。”Vergil喜欢红魔石血的味道。

“你什么时候…回到人类世界来的。”Dante询问到。

“一个月前。”

Dante闭上了嘴。

晚上的时候Vergil继续研究他的书，还有手机，Dante在一旁凑热闹，指点着Vergil如何设置字体，如何调大调小音量，还有如何使用Line。他那个世界没有这个软件，但操作于他来说都是大同小异，猜都猜的出来。他总算有比他哥哥聪明的时刻了。

Vergil导入了通讯录，点开了‘Nero’的信息框，先是发了一个‘微笑’的emoji，然后是一句‘你好’，对方回的很快。

[:)]  
[你好。]

[你学会了？]  
[真是好事]  
[我还担心你不会发想着我有空来教教你]  
[老混蛋说你住出去了还适应吗]  
[我和Kyrie正在吃饭]  
[你需不需要家政工]  
[你有什么不懂的可以给我打电话]  
[用这个app可以不用话费]

[我很适应。]

[所以可以省一点钱]  
[适应就好]  
[还有就是]  
[很高兴你和Dante能回来]

[谢谢。]

“Nero是谁？”Dante瞅着屏幕问。

“我儿子。”

Dante差点把脑门磕在他哥的肩膀上。

从洗衣机转移到烘干机又被拿出的红大衣被Dante穿在了身上，拉链没拉。出乎他意料的Vergil八点多就打算熄灯了。

“现在才八点！”

“天黑了。”Vergil看着无理取闹的胞弟，理直气壮的说，“你去睡沙发。”

“好吧。”Dante妥协了。

深夜的时候Vergil感觉到有人站在他的床边，他没睡，当然，只是必要的休息和养精蓄锐。

“我没有想到过…还能见到你，以这么平静的方式。”他听见Dante蹲下身，在他的枕边喃喃说道。

Vergil没有说话。

“我去魔界找过你，什么都没有找到。”

他踩在魔界的土地上，仿佛脚踏是燃烧的沥青。对于多年的杳无音讯，Dante都没有什么感觉，也许就是他一直没有见到真相，于是他就不害怕，直到他从魔界回来，什么都没带回。

他对于掌控如何不让感情和情绪控制自己的身体方面十分优秀。这种冷静让他在战斗中占据上风，在一无所有这种事上则显得悲哀。他睁开眼睛，看到Vergil站在他面前，语言太过苍白去形容他看到的光有多么耀眼，金色的赞美诗。

“你不知道…我多么想你。”Dante的额头陷入床垫中，他在黑暗中闭上眼睛。

如果我没有如此确定的失去了你，我永远不知道我有多么想你。

浓稠的夜色中他的头发被梳理着，温热的指腹贴在他的头皮上，手腕的肌理触碰着他的耳廓。

Vergil本来没打算把这个Dante领回家的，可他就是这么做了。‘Dante’的存在…会让他想起一些不好的东西，愧疚，悔恨，反复的死亡和焚毁的荣光，还有缺失的长子责任。因此他选择一个人住。他看着倒在地上遍体鳞伤的兄弟，对方睁开眼睛的一瞬，破碎的瞳孔重新汇聚了起来，折射出光亮，他就不忍心了，这是不属于这个Dante的世界，错落的时间线，Vergil没法放双生的一半在外面游荡，或者躺在原地一个人等待伤口长好，于是几乎是叹息的把男人带回了自己目前的居所。

独自一人的煎熬和痛苦，他并不是不懂。


	2. Chapter 2

白天的时候Vergil起的很早，穿着他那身超越时空的古典大衣就要出门，Dante一个轱辘滚起来就要跟上去。

“你留在这里。我会给你带中饭回来。”Dante居然从Vergil的话语中听到一丝娇哄的意味。

“你要去干什么。”

“上班。”Vergil回答的非常顺溜。

Dante的眼睛睁大了，“干什么？”

Vergil误以为他是在问他的具体工作，“酒吧保安。”

等到Vergil出门Dante都还在愣神。

坐在沙发上了无事事的猎人勉强活动着自己的手指把衣服的拉链拉上，切断的枪带被Vergil扔进了垃圾桶宣告寿终安寝。门被锁了，这无关紧要，Dante用肩膀推开窗户一跃而下，飞腾起的风衣后摆就像蜻蜓的后翼一样。并不是很高的楼层，Dante平稳的落到了地面，如他所料这是片混乱街区，藏污纳垢的风尘之处。

他随意的走了走，记住了周围的位置和方位，才迈步走向街角一个抽着烟卷的女人身边，露出平和的笑，“你有看见一个穿着蓝色风衣的男人吗？”

因为他的笑容勾起嘴角的女人一瞬间变成了一个冷漠的样子，“那个cold bitch?”

Dante一方面因为这个称呼诧异，另一方面在心底大笑出声，“我想知道他往哪走了。”

“小哥，问问题可是有代价的。”女人吸了一口，吐出眼圈，浓重的眼妆也掩饰不了岁月蹉跎的纹路，“陪我一会怎么样，打半折。”

“我帮你，把巷子里的那个男人干掉，你告诉我情报怎么样？”Dante扬了扬下巴，对着阴影深处说。

女人的笑容掩去了，目光划过猎人垂落的双臂，“…如果你能做到的话。”

不消一分钟Dante再次出来，仅仅是靴底多了些尘土，“轮到你了。”他的面容没有粘上一丝凶狠，还是可以窥到谜一般的黑暗。

女人把烟草扔下，用凉鞋碾碎，“往前走左拐，路过一个摆有大垃圾桶的十字路口，前行，右面有条小巷，里面走是一个停车场，就是了。”

Dante点头致谢。

他在小巷的道口停住了步伐，他能感受到Vergil强大的魔力威慑，连他都生理性的抗拒。周围并不是没有人路过，比人类更敏感的鸟兽却一个也见不到。他走了进去，看见霓虹灯的招牌，大白天酒吧里没有顾客，最上边一颗没有任何罩子的灯泡闪射出晕黄的灯光，四面的墙灰漆漆的，金色的廉价墙纸剥落了大半，Vergil坐在正中央，阎魔刀搁在他的膝上，映照出遗世独立的影子。

他的哥哥看到他的时候并没有惊讶，甚至也没有问话，“你可以随便挑个位置坐，我还有两个小时下班。”

Dante用脚勾过酒台前的一个高脚凳坐下，就看着Vergil的侧影，“…你为什么要在这工作呢？”

“因为人需要工作。”Vergil回答的很爽利，“而且我只需要在这里坐半天。”

Dante觉得Vergil肯定没把他自己归到‘人’这个范畴里，他只是尝试去模仿这个身份，为了某个人。Vergil表现的像为了拿到失业救济金而找地方要到数个面试签名的保释犯。

“你不太开心，为什么。”Vergil扭头看向他突然开始闹别扭的兄弟。他至少已经学会了要积极的问出来。

“…没什么。”Dante闷闷的说。如果他在事务所天天闲云野鹤，那是他自己的选择，但是Vergil…他的哥哥…他明明值得更好的。

他坐在Vergil的影子下，只想把这个人带走。

准点一到Vergil就站了起来，老板恭恭敬敬的把他们送走，Dante猜想Vergil拿到这份工作的过程肯定很‘艰辛’，他在酒吧不远处看到废弃的大楼，他最开始出现的那一栋，他知道Vergil是怎么发现他的了。

中饭的时候Dante以为Vergil会拿出什么，没想到是一盒未开封的速溶麦片，“Nero带给我的 。”Vergil说的很郑重，还特地询问了Dante要什么味，芒果味还是鲜花味，Dante毫不犹豫的选择了草莓味。他看着Vergil把白粉末倒在碗里，加上凉水，然后在微波炉里热上两分半钟，弄好之后就要往Dante的嘴巴里倒，吓得猎人向后仰去差点摔倒地上。

“等等等等还烫着了！”

Vergil皱着眉看他仿佛看一个无理取闹的小孩，“烫不死的。”

“勺子！勺子！”Dante提出抗议。

最后Vergil还是摸出了一个比Dante眼睛还大的不锈钢汤匙，一勺一勺的舀去，盯着双手残废的弟弟，企盼他能早点吃完。

Dante则盯着Vergil的眼睛，机械式的张嘴，他还算聪明，嘴巴的东西没吞下去绝不会张口。他很多很多年没和Vergil一起吃饭，他甚至很少做过和兄长和解的设想。他们不再是对手或者敌人，他们可以一起生活，一起迎接未来。

饭后Vergil给自己冲了一杯黑咖啡，Dante蹦过来看热闹，“好喝吗？”

“对我来说没有区别。”Vergil平静的回答。

碗和勺被扔进洗碗机，Dante无所事事，没有电视，Vergil给他打开了收音机，随意调了个频道，Dante听了半小时全国各地的堵车广播。

Vergil在给Nero发消息，准确的说是回Nero前夜遗留的信息。

[我听老家伙说你捡回来一条狗？]  
[是好事]  
[是大狗的话小心安全 他们会回去找自己的主人]  
[不过你也不用注意安全]  
[开玩笑的]  
[需要狗粮吗]  
[我可以帮你从网上订一些]  
[我不知道你为什么要一个人住出去]  
[Dante什么也不和我说]  
[如果你不介意的话]  
[ ]  
[ ]  
[你可以住我这儿来]  
[我和Kyriei谈过了]  
[她同意了]  
[缺什么的话就和我说]  
[晚安]

[早上了]  
[你过的还适应吗]  
[遇到事情麻烦克制，不要杀人，不要伤人]  
[有事先给我打电话]

[下午好。]  
[我下班了。我很好。]

[那就好]  
[没出什么事吧]  
[那条狗怎么样了]  
[跑了吗]  
[跑了也不用费心]  
[你喜欢的可以去收养一条]  
[Fortune这儿有宠物收容所]

[没走]  
Vergil看了一眼闭着眼睛听广播的Dante，反坐在椅子上，两条腿向前跨着，下巴搁在椅背上。这个Dante的脸色比他认知中要苍白一些，瘦了不少，不说话的时候表情更显低沉和森严。他思忖一下，还是打上了一句，  
[他好像心情不好]

[有带它出去遛遛吗？狗一直呆在一个地方会不舒服的]  
[可以去周围逛逛]

Vergil合上手机，站了起来，Dante眨着迷茫的眼睛看他。“你需要出去走走吗，对你身体健康有好处。”这句话实在是唐突，他看到Dante活跃起来的神情，觉得Nero说的果然是对的。

Vergil和Dante都不是对直射的阳光接受度很高的人，Vergil尤甚，男人并没有说出什么不喜的话，却是低下了头，用手掩住了额头径直向前走。Dante跟在他身后，不合时宜的想着他哥的步伐就像是一只横行霸道的螃蟹，除了颜色不对外。

Vergil拐进了一家开在破碎路灯下的便利店，“两卷绷带。”他开口，随后补上一句，“一双拖鞋。”

两人绕场一周后又回来，Vergil让Dante坐在餐椅上，他自己坐在沙发上，把红衣拉了下来，“左手。”年长的男人说道，弟弟晃了晃肩膀表示无能无力，Vergil倾身把那只手臂抓起来。

Vergil的速度很快，他原来干过这事。Dante则看着他手腕的绷带发呆，他主要伤的是手肘和上臂，而不是手腕。另一个‘他’在手腕处会绑带子吗，还是由Vergil缠上去的？

不去想，并不代表不存在。

他抬头，正好Vergil转过头，嘴唇在接触后错开。他停了一下，Vergil也停住了。兄长的背向后挪去，Dante的屁股离开椅子俯上前去追逐对方的嘴唇，简单意外的触碰成了一个货真价实的吻。比起上一次这次Vergil的反应平稳了很多，接受度也高了很多，至少他没有再咬他了。Dante巧妙的分开了Vergil紧绷的大腿，他们都没有闭上眼睛，因此猎人在灰蓝的浅瞳中清晰的看到了自己的影子，他确定Vergil知道是谁在吻他，而且Vergil享受这个，或者说渴求亲密的接触。他决定给他的哥哥更多。

他离开Vergil染上水色的唇，稍稍退后一些，他的哥哥惊疑不定的看着他，“你会喜欢这个的。”Dante说到，而Vergil不知道他在说什么。他在哥哥的双腿之间跪下来，用牙齿扯住冰凉的拉链，Vergil的腰向后弓去，“Dante…！”这个声音几乎是在咆哮了。

“别慌，哥哥。即使是第一次你也会喜欢的。”Dante咬着金属含糊不清的说，Vergil的性器展露在他的眼前，垂落着没有反应。过一会就不会这样了，如果他对Vergil的了解没有错的话。

Dante含住了最前端，Vergil的腿猛的曲折了一下，撞在沙发上发出巨大的声响，长子拽住了那头白毛，另一只手捂住了自己的嘴。Dante认真的舔舐着，直到柱体在他嘴里渐渐硬挺起来。Dante得声明，他没有给别人吸吊的爱好，可这是Vergil对吧，这是Vergil，他的哥哥，他想看到这个一贯冷硬的人高潮那一刻崩溃失神的样子，他也就觉得爽到了。Vergil的大腿紧紧夹着他的肩膀快要把他碾碎，吸气声一寸寸的拔高。诚实而言Dante觉得自己的进展不错，至少他猜到了还没有人对Vergil做过这个，而他的下巴还没有酸的不能忍。

对Vergil来说这则是难以想象的一件事，黄昏的逢魔时刻，人类世界的廉价公寓，他在他兄弟的嘴巴里高潮，而他服从了自己的欲望。他甚至希望Dante能够再粗暴一些，做一些流血的事，一些让他痛苦的事---这就是他想要的。他射的时候手按在男人背部的斜方肌上，按在隆起的山丘上。

Dante把嘴巴里的精液咽了下去，他没觉得什么不可以的。随后他舔干那些溅落的白浊和汗滴，装模作样的把那根阴茎摆正，穿裤子这件事就得Vergil自己做了。他看向Vergil，两人的视线在逐步回落的情欲中交互。Vergil急促嘶哑的呼吸慢慢放缓，“我去洗澡。”他拉好裤子拉链推开Dante站了起来，神色恢复了正常看不出端倪，但Dante注意到对方的步伐快了一倍不止，进了浴室关上门把另一人栏在了门外。

他会自慰吗。Dante站在外面想，他没有听见除了水声外的其他声音，也许被掩盖住了也说不定。

随后的时间里他们还是生活在同一空间里，没有尴尬或者避而不见。在Dante趿拉着新拖鞋在公寓里探头探脑，思考着那些是Vergil的私人物品时他的哥哥哂笑，“愚蠢。”

现在他的伤口被绑上绷带，就算他想做什么手脚也迟了。明天看来就会好了。

Vergil睡的很早，他没有管Dante做什么。第二天早上他看见床头柜上三只新鲜的红色桔梗花。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上起来的时候Vergil替换了Dante的绷带，“差不多中午就会好。”身经百战的男人看着伤口断言。Dante盯着已经长出来粘合起来的血肉只能说他哥哥的判断没错，重新拔抽的骨头带来生长痛一样的酸痒感，就像哈利波特的生骨水。Vergil知道哈利波特是什么吗？

“我知道，是一本书。”Vergil重新弄好新的绷带，漫不经心的说，“我在书店的柜架上看见过。”

“我去上班，你在这儿等着。不需要跟着我。我中午回来。你想出去逛逛的话随便走，你想买什么的话我在收音机下面压了一些钱。”年长的男人就像交代小孩一样交代着Dante。随后出门去了。

除了被绑缚着的双肘，Dante手臂的其他部位已经能运动了，而他也想好了他要去哪---他要去看看了另一个‘自己’。如果他没有什么换住所的习惯的话，Devil May Cry想必还是在同一地点，而且就在这个城市。

他会看到怎么一个人呢？Dante并没有提前想过这个问题，他失去Vergil之后意志已经足够消颓了，还能怎样？直到他看到一个在寂静中腐朽老化成灰烬的中年男人，一个残破的半身。

‘我’明明已经得到了Vergil，为什么还如此痛苦。Dante这么注视着。

在自己的地盘中放松的恶魔并不代表弱小，至少对方很快发现了另一股强大力量的入侵，不是他的兄弟，但又分外熟悉。中分的那个Dante疑惑的抹下脸上的杂志，看到了有着同一张脸的自己。

如果他不是有那么重的偶像包袱的话他一定会像Nero一样骂一句‘艹’的。

两股升腾起来撕啃彼此的魔力分庭抗礼互不相让，龙虎相斗不死不休，但入侵的一方明显也不是带着战意来的，或者说还没到搏杀的时候，很快就裹挟着自己的气息溶进芸芸众生之中。已经握住但丁魔剑的猎人追出来，什么也没有看见。

“见鬼了。”传奇恶魔猎人皱了皱眉头小声自言自语。

一路奔袭回来的，穿越时空的Dante在一段时间过后等会来了下班的Vergil。蓝衣的年长男人检查了他的双臂，“已经好了。”他的哥哥说，把废弃的绷带扔进了垃圾桶。

“恩恩。”Dante揉了揉自己的手腕，活动了一下肩膀，“中午还是吃麦片吗？”

“如果你想吃别的也行。我请你。”Vergil看着他，“反正你也该走了。”

Dante停住了自己的动作，他眨了眨眼睛，发现Vergil不是在说笑，也对他哥哥从不开玩笑。他心中一刹那死寂的悲哀和恐惧，如同另一个世界的雨和雪，Vergil都不知道。

“我不会走。”Dante看着Vergil说。

“你自己去找回去的方法，或者我把你随便扔到裂缝的某一个地方，这对我来说没有区别。”他的哥哥平静的回视他。

“不管你把我扔到哪，我都会回来找你的。”

Vergil半垂着眼睛整理自己的袖口，避开了他们之间没有结果的话题，“我和Dante今晚会有一个委托，我马上就要走，明天回来。我希望我回来之前你已经离开了这里。”再度抬头时男人井蓝的眼睛冰冷锋利，“既然你对中饭无意的话，现在，出去。”

Dante迈出了一步，“是因为今天我去‘他’了吗？”

“不。”Vergil很快给出了答案，“你既然不属于这里，就应该回到你自己的位置上去。”

两个人都站在了大门外，Vergil门都没锁，反正他住了半个月还没人敢偷到他脑袋头上。Dante盯着Vergil划开裂缝迈进去，狠心把他一个人孤零零的扔在这。

Vergil在年久失修的事务所见到了正在思考的另一位Dante，这个委托是他们之前就约好了的。他是真不知道这两人今天居然碰面了，不过他也没打算多说什么。出于一些未知的理由他的确没有让两个‘Dante’见面的打算，见了面也派不上用场。这边的这个Dante是能坐在椅子上从早到晚一丝不动的存在，这让Vergil烦恼，他无法将他记忆里那个肆意的少年还给如今这个伤痕累累的男人，因此他们之间最好先保持一段距离。

他们的精力还很充足，那些不想找警察意图私下解决的富豪给的报酬也很丰厚。Dante从他人手中接过信封，站在不远大树下的Vergil抱着刀，刚升起的阳光透过树叶影影绰绰的洒落在金色花纹的长衣上，就像一个遥远的梦境。

Dante眯着眼睛看了一会，向他老哥走去，“我骑了摩托车，你是跟我一起回去还是你一个人…？”

Vergil抬头看了看天空，应该是在判断时间，然后摇了摇头，“我自己回去。”Dante并不意外，Vergil并不喜欢和他人接触，即使他每次都和他一起接受委托。

他目送Vergil划开蓝紫色的裂缝，突然那想起来一样喊道，“嘿Vergil！如果你有看到一个…和我长得很像的人，记得要小心！”他提醒道。他还没确定那是一个能模仿他人的离子魔或者什么的。

Vergil回去的时候看到还站在门口的年轻兄弟说不清是意料之中还是情理之外。他看到一双惊惶的眼睛，“我不会走的。”他的弟弟重申到。

Vergil冷淡的看着对方，“与我与关，这是你自己的选择。”

Dante感到自己的腿脚发颤，已经有些僵硬了，他的拳头握紧又松开。他和Vergil之间有层戳不透的薄膜，“我不会回去，我会留下来。”

他不会回到那片空寂无你的荒原。

Vergil想到Dante前一天去找这个世界的‘自己’，出于孤独的狂乱，然后逃回来，可悲却没有可以指摘的地方，毕竟Dante的独自一人也并非没有他的责任。既然他也并非无辜，他又有什么理由去安排他的兄弟。这种想法让他真实的感到沮丧的情绪，他没法应付他的兄弟，不论是哪一个。

“进来吧。”他几乎是叹息了。

Dante锲而不舍额的跟在他的身后，就像某种紧张期待的动物，还有一条急速甩动的大尾巴。这个人明明在这个房子呆了两天两夜了，却还是如同第一次来一样。

他站在玄关处，伸出一只手，手指和手腕略过Dante的脖子，如同抚落情人的一根头发。他收回手，指腹间承载着一颗透亮的冰晶—-

阎魔刀碎片。

Vergil另一只手提着的刀被推出刀鞘，他将碎片置于幽深的刀身上，如同一滴水汇入大海，完美无缺，没有痕迹。

Vergil的目光在光洁如初的刀鞘上停留了一会，才又转向他。

“把鞋子换了。”他说。

Dante喘息起来，仿佛他的骨头都在颤抖。他猛地一把抱住了Vergil，狂乱的亲着他哥哥的脖颈和发梢。

只要让我留下来我什么都听你的。他糊里糊涂的在Vergil的唇边，耳边，太阳穴吐出话语。我属于你。我是你的。我是你的。Vergil。

他的哥哥推开他舔来舔去的脑袋，Dante还是紧紧的抱住了他，他怀里的人没有更强烈的反应了，他感觉到他的背部被一下一下的拍着、安抚着跳动的心脏，笨拙却温暖。他的眼角看到珊瑚桃色的耳朵。

曾经他借由这枚碎片从魔界回到了人间，没人知道当他已经做好留在那个漆黑之地一辈子的时候看到前方的光芒时是多么惊愕，他的哥哥为他留了最好的退路；现在，他终于可以把Vergil抱在怀里了。

第二天Dante买了新的花，红色的还带着水滴的玫瑰，看起来比前段日子迷失的样子好了不少，连说话的精气神都好了不少。

毕竟他的胸口充斥着有家可归的快感  
而这就是Vergil给他的回答了。

[END]  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[后续]

“这是Dante，另一个时间里的，你也可以叫他Dante。”Vergil对Nero介绍到，他的弟弟（和他年纪一样的那个）还有他的儿子看着面前的这个人像看见尼斯湖水怪。

“另一个Dante？”Nero鹦鹉学舌的说道，这男的从哪冒出来的呀别告诉他他父亲几天前捡回来的就是这个人！！？？

男孩艰难的闭上了自己的嘴，他眼中的青年男人站的离他父亲很近，近到会让人起鸡皮疙瘩的距离，而他生人勿进的父亲居然没有表现出一点抗拒的意思，反而侧头和那个男人小声的说话。缠绕着他看不懂的气氛。

他身边那个和他一样震惊的老混蛋猛地揽住了他的脖子把他带的一个踉跄，“你说，Nero，我把Vergil抢回来怎么样？”他看到猎食一般的凶狠眼神。

Nero站直了自己的身子，觉得他即将看到异形大战铁血战士，葫芦娃大战变形金刚或者贞子大战伽椰子。

男孩唯有骂出一句：“卧槽”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续是为下一篇文服务的（深沉脸）


End file.
